borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor
The beatings will continue until morale improves. |info-c = slate |info-fc = gold }} * * :exerpt from forum re:dlc "maybe not a whole planet . . .id settle for a forest moon . . . with ewoks to shoot (heh, heh)Dr. Clayton Forrestor 10:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC)" =Welcome= Hi, my screen name is Dr. Clayton Forrestor. you can call me Dr. F. i am a sysop (administrator) for this wikia. if i can be of service in any way please contact me. enjoy. --> Minions of Dr. F ---- Darkseide A LB gamer ---- The Chatting Sysops DR. F is available for chat on aim/google user = DrCForrestor - on xfire = drclaytonforrestor and skype = The_Evil_Dr_F is available as thedarkestmeepit on google is available as Fenrakk101 on google ::::::::::::I prefer MSN over AIM =P 18:50, February 20, 2010 (UTC) can be reached via email at fryguy42@gmail.com. Xfire and Steam chat services are also available. =Glossary of (un)familiar terms= drop your term here and someone will define it. ---- shotty: shotgun DPS: damage per second proc: Proc is a common term used primarily in game programming to refer to an event - a "procedure" - triggered under particular circumstances. stack: end result is additive (+150% critical damage from sniper rifle stacks with mordecai's +6% critical damage from deadly skill) DOT: damage over time area of effect: "splash damage" non-point focal damage over area FPRPG: first person role playing game Flinch: is when you shoot an enemy and they temporarily stop, like how shooting a charging Badass Psycho enough can make it stop for a moment. Non-Trigger Damage: bullet and rocket damage only, not elemental (proc:see above) damage. directed damage not involving DOT or area of effect. this term was made up by a user for use on his/her forum and should in no way be considered a gaming term Accuracy Recovery: this is the time it takes your sights to stop wavering and give you an _accurate_ sight picture. construct: a weapon/item put together in WT so that it is legit however it has all parts geared for a purpose (damage, tech, ROF, recharge, regen, power) WT: Willowtree ROF: Rate of fire namespace: user namespace mainspace: main namespace speedloader: the half/full moon clips depicted in the game, used to load revolver, shotgun and sniper cylinders. clip: incorrectly used to replace magazine. unfortunately due to the ignorance rule it is more widely used and must be trained out of initiates into the military, arms and/or munitions industries and those choosing to speak coherently. (does gearbot actually use the words "clip size" for magazine size?) The Fudd: the seeming dance performed by players sorting through craw or loot-n-the-box drops. slowly moving, weapon in hand, looking down or directly ahead. "be vewy kwyette, im hunting ___" aggro: short for aggravate, is an internal measurement for how much of a threat the AI considers an individual player to be. The more aggro a player holds, the more highly that player will be prioritized for attacks and skill usage by the AI. Commonly misused instead of the term "pull" (i.e. aggro that enemy = pull that enemy). kite: staying at a distance, using ranged attacks, and running whenever the enemy comes near. the player doing the kiting leads the enemy around. = Saved Conversations = DR. A, Dr.F, are you a real Dr., or is that just your screen name? :i am in fact not a doctor of any kind. dr clayton forester was a character from war of the worlds and on mystery science theater 3000, a tv show on comedy central and the sci-fi channel. 17:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Maybe it's time you should see Dr. F about ENGORGE!! He'll prescribe to almost anyone. Daemmerung 18:37, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Signatures Do only sysops,moderators or admins get unique custom signatures? ☻BLObOrt☻ 16:18, March 17, 2010 (UTC) No, Any user can have a custom signature if they wish, there is a section on my talk page which tells you how, look for Claptraps post< 16:58, March 17, 2010 (UTC) j-nox is correct. anyone can have a custom sig. make a page with your sig. then make a page refering to the first. enter the second page into your preferences pane for signature. it is preferable to have these pages under your user:namespace (such as user:blobort/sig & user:blobort/sig/prefs) 20:20, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Borderlands 2 *cough* This ignores the high likelihood of a "Borderlands 2 Wiki". -- WarBlade 07:42, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :aha! i have you at last! borderlands 2 already defaults here! ha ha, you fell victim to one of the classic blunders! ::*cough* Highfive... anyone...?? :D 08:12, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Here comes the flood Of new guys. All able men to the portside armaments! Batton down the article hatches! You called it though. ;)GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:29, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Is "plugging" acceptable? Hello, Dr. F, Prissybitch, here with a request. I trust your opinion and judgement. I've recently joined a PS3 gaming group/forum that caters to adult gamers looking for folks to coop with. So far I really enjoy the camaraderie of the group. When I first visited here I found that, sadly, there weren't many PS3 users here to converse with. I still love the wiki and visit it often for game reference. I would like to drop a plug for the group in the Watercooler forum or even the PS3 trading forum. Would this be acceptable under wiki rules and etiquette? I just want to offer other PS3 users a place to find other PS3 users who still play the game and will be playing BL2. Any advice you could offer in this matter would be greatly appreciated. Thanks, Prissy:) 03:10, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :social groups and websites are not subject to the rules for commercial sites. any and all communities and groups for this, or any, game may be endorsed, shamelessly plugged and yes, even pimped. very good question PB ty4askn. 04:50, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Blogs too. specially blogs. blogs Thanks for your support and prompt reply. Good day to ya! 11:43, May 26, 2012 (UTC) =New Conversations= start here ::*vacation ubx commented out Videos I'm going to say this with as much tact as I can: "WTF is this shit !?" *http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Toil_and_Trouble *http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Where_Angels_Fear_to_Tread_Part_2 *http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/The_Once_and_Future_Slab *http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Wildlife_Preservation *http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/The_Talon_of_God Since when are we IGN's personal video host? Where you aware about this? I'm not sure I can really communicate how much I despise videos on a wiki. They undermine the core "community" aspect of a wiki. They belong on talk, blog or user. NOT mainspace. Anyways, I was going to remove them, but: #They've been here since September 27th and no one has removed them yet. #The person to have uploaded them is User:JAlbor, on the "Wikia Community Development Team". Do you have any stance? happypal (talk • ) 17:19, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :there is, unfortunately, a push for videos (yes, any videos) on wikia at the moment. recently, or while you were out, staff hardcoded "related videos" into the format. i believe this did not get the desired response. in order for it to seem as though many videos are linked i believe staff is attaching all "official" and corporate partner (IGN is GBX partner in Blands1) videos whether they are published or not. you may, as an admin, Be Bold and take it upon yourself to move the vids. i dont think even the admins can actually delete wikia video library files. i cannot as i have agreed to go along w/ staff on this and several other projects which may or may not come to fruition. however comma i must ask this as well. are you ok w/ the challenge walkthrough spam of videos on challenges pages? i cannot take a stand against one and support the other. likewise i do not think we can only suppress jorge's (IGN's) videos. my own opinion is videos may be presented in a blog or forum as visual aids and enjoy the freedom of expression each user is granted in those namespaces. narrated videos, imo, should be banned from the internet forever. that said simple gameplay walkthroughs have been used (1, ONE, per page) since 2009. ::thank you for asking and allowing me to soapbox. 19:32, October 9, 2012 (UTC) another wiki Please please please! For the love of all that is holy! seperate the BL1 and BL2 Wikis. Thanks! 19:01, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Banestrom :sorry bub. 19:32, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Interested in testing new forums? Hi, I was curious if Borderlands would be interested in testing the new forums (details on it here). We are looking for a few more test wikis and would love to have you among them. Please let me know (and if I should post this somewhere else). Thanks! :tyvm ms manley however comma we have our hands full atm. the Q&A recently setup by staff did not actually include any As. the video feature jorge is sponsoring is meeting harsh resistance. and quite frankly, i think, a blog is a blog and a forum is a forum. i know wikia favours the blog format and if we are doing away w/ forums altogether it would be more honest to say it outright & up front. 21:46, October 10, 2012 (UTC) ::(The Evil Dr. F's Note - Sarah Manley is Wikia Staff) ::::Ok thanks for the quick response. What are the issues with video? Can I offer any help? Just let me know where to response to any questions. Thanks, Sarah (help forum | blog) 21:54, October 10, 2012 (UTC) the feature is fine and dandy. the use of said feature leaves much desiring. so far i am the only contributor (and i am not that good). that said, any hype or staff input or even staff contributions would be welcome. tx again. 04:45, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :OK I asked our Community Development team to add some videos here. Let me know how it turns out. Thanks! --Sarah (help forum | blog) 16:57, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Note to our viewers @ home - Borderlands is looking for videos of shotguns for the current blog/show. See package for details. About 0ne The creator wasn't a troll, it was a large misunderstanding that happened in the chat, so I don't think he deserves any strikes, as he didn't even introduce the character in the chat. CrackLawliet (talk) 23:14, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :pretty sure the image was a Zer0 skin. strikes are only counted by me and i dont think i blocked him. 00:18, October 12, 2012 (UTC) UotD Haha, thanks for this :P [[User:DynastyW|''Mad'']] User talk:DynastyW 00:43, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :yw. please keep up the good work. 00:59, October 14, 2012 (UTC) To-do's? Is there a specific place on the wiki where I can look for things to help with? I feel like there's probably plenty to be done, especially with the flood of BL2 information being added. How can I help? Drinfernoo (talk) 01:39, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :a very good question. i have been lax on updating the bounty board. ill get on that. its in topnav under community. 01:47, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Borderlands Wiki:The Evil Dr. F's Bounty Board of Sorrow hows that? 02:09, October 14, 2012 (UTC) That helps :) I'll put some effort towards those missions when I have some free time. Drinfernoo (talk) 02:29, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Also, are you on Steam? I would assume so, you know, because of that whole Steamworks thing :P Drinfernoo (talk) 02:33, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :yes. see above and userboxes on user page. 16:32, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Ah. I completely looked over the Seam userbox :P Drinfernoo (talk) 20:42, October 15, 2012 (UTC) the wikia virus Hey in response to your message, i'm not trolling. i initially found the exploit when i loaded up the page from a link on the Borderlands 2 Weapons page. My standard antivirus F-Secure then decided that the page was infected and mozilla froze saying it prevented a popup. I then scanned on a different computer with Norton and a open source scanner Clamwin. The popup that froze the page continually said something similar to ".PDF is not a file" I also forgot to login so it's my ip that shows... XD Daemonkiller117 (talk) 14:15, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :it would help me greatly if you could show me the edit. or at least the date it was made. i tried checking every link and they seem valid. did i miss one? hypertext cannot comprise viruses. it can link to virus files however. the closest thing i see to .pdf (acrobat document) is .php which is similar enough to .html. some wikia ads may have popups if clicked but thats not nec malware. can you tell me what it is exactly you are scanning? last time i used norton it did not scan text, been a while tho. also i only checked the page you reported Special Weapon Effects Borderlands 2 and not the above Borderlands 2 Weapons. 16:32, October 14, 2012 (UTC) both norton and F-secure have a realtime website scanning utility, and for clamwin i fed it the html. It might be just be my computer... It's beyond slow so that may have triggered the initial positive, and for the other two that computer is now bricked. 17:57, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :i suggest you reinstall operating system form manufacturer provided software hard copies. it is not that i do not believe you. i can not believe you unless you give me an identifiable culprit or file name. i submit to you that it may not be a wikia page causing your troubles. try to identify your problem edit or page from a library or school computer. 00:26, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Fixed My Sig Yeah, so i fixed my sig. The picture was getting annoying, so I removed it. Is it ok to put me on a team now? 00:45, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :well done and yes it is. which team(s) would you like to join. once you join ill have the team leader(s) contact you re: tasking(s). ive updated the job descriptions. 00:52, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Definitely Surgical Strike, and also Article Improvement. :category links for article improvement are in the job description on teams page. ill have ricey contact you for SSCC. 01:07, October 15, 2012 (UTC) no constructive edits Dr. F, Some 5-year is screwing wtih your CPT Scarlet DLC wiki page. You can see the dick jokes in the history. 17:08, October 17, 2012 (UTC)Q :noted. ty. Borderlands Wiki:Vandalism. 05:35, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey, you left a message on my talk page saying I could ask you fro help. All my badass ranks,customisations and golden keys just dissapeared, do you know why or what I can do to get them back? LouisWolf69 (talk) 13:17, October 18, 2012 (UTC) The challenges remain completed but all the tokens are gone hey, I have E-mailed Gearbox Support and tweeted them as well as Randy Pitchford a few times but I havent gotten a reply yet. LouisWolf69 (talk) 19:19, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Chat Mod Team Can you change my name to my sig on that team list? 20:16, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :D'oh! 20:20, October 18, 2012 (UTC) (edit - Fry's preview button might be broke but hes fast.) Chat Get on chat? I also have a question for you. Guidelines Writeup I have finished the writeup. Here you go, broskizzle. 15:45, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :Poke? 15:45, October 23, 2012 (UTC) poking will net you naught. that you are waiting is noted. 20:05, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :I forgot that you get notices that someone types on your wall. Sorry :( : 20:20, October 23, 2012 (UTC) apology unnec. just saying ill add chat policies when i get time. you might solicit input from other users and admins. 20:26, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Trying to get Fry to talk me, but yeah. He's been offline as of the last time I saw him. As for other users, I've been asking them to read and see if they agree. 20:28, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Whats up Doc FYI I BORDERLANDS LEGENDS is a iOS game coming this october and I included it in the news stand. I hope to do more for this site as for I have put in 335 hours in on borderlands 2 :P AJdaBoss91 (talk) 16:54, October 23, 2012 (UTC)AJdaBoss91 :i assume from your statement w/o preamble that this has to w/ my rolling back or undoing an edit where iOS was added overwriting existing content or statement. operative word being overwtite. please summarize your edits and cite sources and this can be avoided in future. 20:03, October 23, 2012 (UTC)